1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to optical communications systems. More specifically, the systems and methods of the invention relate to an optical shuttle system that may be used in an optical switch within the optical communications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern communication systems include optical communications systems that may utilize large amounts of bandwidth. In order to improve efficiency, many optical communications systems utilize optical switches. The optical switches may add or drop input signals from a fiber optic source to a different fiber optic output port sometimes using micro-electromechanical (MEMS) technology-based optical multiplexers. The optical switches may also include both a shuttle mechanism that holds a routing waveguide structure, and an actuator that physically moves the shuttle mechanism.
Conventional optical switches typically use separate components for the optical switch and the optical switch actuator. Moreover, the conventional shuttle mechanisms use thermally operated actuators to control the switching function within the optical communications systems. For example, when the shuttle mechanism forms the switching element, the thermal actuators are thermally driven to cause the shuttle mechanism to move between switching positions. However, this configuration requires that the thermal actuators overcome both a restoring force of the suspension arms of the shuttle mechanism, and the thermal actuator itself. Thus, high actuation forces and long displacement distances are required in order to adequately drive the shuttle mechanism. As a result, the high actuation forces demand a high power consumption, and the long displacement distances require that long thermal actuators be used with optical switch. Accordingly, increased space within the switching system is required which can subsequently cause an increased tendency toward out of plane deformation within the optical switch.